


Hoonie

by SeungPanda



Series: Happy Valentine's [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungPanda/pseuds/SeungPanda
Summary: Cross posted on AsianFanfics O-O





	

" **Who the went inside my room?** " Jihoon emerged from his bedroom, eyes glaring at Mingyu, Hoshi, and Seokmin who were at the living room.

" **Why?** "

" **Not me~** "

" **Maybe Coups hyung**."

" **Is something missing?** "

" **Are you looking something?** "

Jihoon threw his pillows at the three. " **Nothing.** " He then walked towards Seungcheol's room, immediately coming inside without even knocking. " **Yah.** "

" **Hmm.** " Seungcheol hummed, eyes glued on his phone.

" **Seungcheol.** "

" **What?** "

" **Argh!** " Jihoon shouted. He grabbed Seungcheol's phone and threw it away. " **Did you stole my Hoon-- I'M TALKING TO YOU !** "

Seungcheol was ignoring Jihoon. He wasn't even looking at Jihoon's direction. When Jihoon threw his phone, he stood up and picked up his phone. After that, he went out side of his bedroom and closed his door.

Jihoon was beyond furious. " **Fine, then.** " He said before storming out of Seungcheol's room and back to his own.

There, he started rummaging all throughout his whole room. " **Where the is that!? I need that!** "

He took all of his clothes out of his closet then threw them all on his bed. When he was sure that what he was looking for wasn't there, he stuffed back his clothes without even folding them. Next was cabinet, doing the same, he took out all of his stuffs and put it back again.

" **AAAAAAAAH!!!** " Jihoon shouted in exasperation. " **Where the is my Hoonie!?** "

Seungcheol, at that time, was peeking through Jihoon's room. In his hands, was a small rabbit stuffed toy.

Jihoon was close to losing it. He decided to go outside to drink instead of staying in his room. When he opened his door, he saw Seungcheol standing there, both of his hands behind his back as if he's hiding something.

" **What are you doing here?** " Jihoon asked, his tone full of irritation.

" **Ahm-- Well, you see..** "

Jihoon raided his eyebrows, tilting his body to look at Seungcheol's back. The latter, tilted his body to hide his back from Jihoon. Then it hit Jihoon.

" **HOONIE!!! Give him back to me you old asshat!** " Jihoon shouted, pulling Seungcheol's arms out of his back. **"Give it back Choi Seungcheol! Give Hoonie back to me!** "

Seungcheol giggled. " **No. I won't give him back.** " He said, raising both of his arm. In his hands was indeed Hoonie, Jihoon's rabbit stuffed toy.

" **GIVE IT BACK!!!** " Jihoon shouted again, pulling Seungcheol's arms down.

" **Nope. No way~** "

" **That's not yours! And I need it! So give it back to me now!** "

Seungcheol shook his head. " **No. Not until you go on a date me. It's Valentine's Day today and I wanna go on a date.** "

Jihoon stepped back from Seungcheol. And with seriousness in his voice he said, " **Are you kidding me?** "

" **Nope~ I wanna date my boyfriend. Can't I do that.** "

" **No. I'm busy and I need--** "

" **I know~ I know~ You need your precious Hoonie, which your boyfriend gave, which is me, to finish the songs that you are making. But you know, I'm starting to get jealous to this toy.** "

Jihoon was trying his best not to laugh at Seungcheol's stupidity. He loved this side of Seungcheol, no matter how annoying it is, he still loved it. You see, Seungcheol would do anything just so Jihoon's attention would remain only to him, just so Jihoon would do what he wants. He's a very persistent guy.

Jihoon just then realized what Seungcheol said. " **What day did you say it was?** " Jihoon asked.

Seungcheol's lips formed into a pout. " **Did you really not remember?** " Seungcheol stepped closer to Jihoon. " **Today's Valentine's Day, my love.** "

" **Shit.** " Jihoon cursed under his breath. " **I'm so sorry, my love.** " He said as he looked down on the floor. He felt bad for forgetting about Valentine's Day. He felt bad because he knows that Seungcheol has prepared something for them, while he, he was too busy on producing their songs. " **I'm really sorry Seungcheol.** "

Seungcheol pulled Jihoon into a tight hug. " **It's okay, my love. I understand that you're busy.** " He grabbed Jihoon's hand and made him hold onto Hoonie. " **Here. Why don't we go out on movies? Then let's eat pizza. How's that sound?** "

Jihoon nodded, tiptoeing to reach Seungcheol's ear. " **How about we sleep outside too?** " Jihoon then traced his fingers on Seungcheol's chest. " **Let's play outside.** "

Seungcheol pulled out of the hug, pecked Jihoon's lips then dashed to his room, shouting " **I'll be right back, my love. I just need to get something.** "

Jihoon chuckled. " **Happy Valentine's, my love.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AsianFanfics O-O


End file.
